Adding to the flock
by midnight-flyer
Summary: Katherine is an ordinary girl untill she gets captured by the school and gets wings and once she meets the flock and fang she finds out she has a twin. R&r summery sucks but there is so much more to the story.... Fax, Iglla, Kabrian **Hiatus 4 now!**
1. Chapter 1: What!

Hey readers I hope u like it I will have other point of views soon but first katherines kay people now lets do this disclaimer

Disclaimer- I don't own the flock, Jeb, Dr. m, ella or any thing jp has in his story this takes place after mr3 cause I don't like how mr4 turned out (like hello no FAX) But I do own Katherine and Brian and other characters!

On with the story now!

Chapter 1 I get captured

Katherine's pov

I set on my bed my soft silk covers pushed to the foot of the bed my, my IPod playing fast beat songs one after another. My eyes focused on the white ceiling above me. I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and a wolf like creature stepped into my view.

I was swung over one of these creatures shoulder. I looked up from the creatures hairy back to see three more just as their hairy fists hit my face.

I goggley opened my eyes and served my surroundings, I laid in a steal metal dog cage bars surrounding me on all sides. The walls were pure white and I was wearing pure white as well. My back felt as if it were on fire, stabbing pains rippled through my shoulder blades.

I reached behind me to touch my shoulder blade, but instead of feeling my shoulder blade through my clothes and I felt soft silky feathers and I screamed, yes screamed if you woke up in a metal dog cage and found feathery wings growing out of your back I think you would scream to

"Seems like subject 839k7798 is awake." A man's voice said, with a sight chuckle, from the other side of the locked door.

I heard the door click and slowly open my eyes shot to the man before me, he had hazel nut hair with grays eyes and like everything else in this place he wore a _white_ lab coat. Fallowing in after him was to mid aged women pulling in four big cages with _white _sheets pulled over them. The two women unloaded the cages all around me, the smallest two on my left the bigger two on my right.

One of the women walked over and pulled the sheet off the smallest cage and walked out of the room with the others, a small girl maybe six or seven, with curly blond hair flowing down her back, and beautiful white wings. And be hide her set a boy maybe ten and looked like an older boy version of the young girl, blond hair, blue eyes, and _I wonder what color mine are? _I thought.

"Black with red tips and a white strip going down the right side." The little girl said answering my thoughts. _Wait I didn't say that out loud how can the little girl what I'm thinking._

"I can read you r mind," She once again answered my thoughts. "And my name's not little girl its Angel."

"Well _Angel _what the hell is this place?"

"It's the school I thought you knew that." She said confusion crossing her and the boys face.

"No, these hairy wolf humans attacked me, brought me here and stuck these on me and stuck needles in me." The last part made me shiver _I hate needles and small places and this damn cage._

"That sounds like Fang."

"What sounds like Fang?" A boy's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a boy about my age, with orange hair, with gold wings and misty eyes that were staring off into space.

" She hates needles, small places, and cages." Angel said from behind me. Then the girl behind the boy with gold wings started talking on a rampage .

"Ya but, I don't like small places so what, I also don't like cages, just look at them why can't they be bigger and pink, pink is awesome. I love that color. And needles don't even get me started on them. There like- Ummm." A hand smacked over her mouth.

"Shut it Nudge." The golden wing boy said. "And those human wolf things are Erasers."

Just the second he said that howling and barking started up and the steel door bursted off its hinges. Dust scattered into everywhere as a boy and girl walked in to the room. The girl had brown, blond hair and white with specks of brown wings. The boy had black hair and dark brown eyes and his wings where the same color as his hair and I might add looked somewhat like me but that might just be my imagination.

"Miss us!" The girl yelled over the howling and barking.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge yelled as she ran over to the boy who looks like Angels cage and broke the lock and then moved on to Angel.

The second she was out she hugged Max and then over to my cage and fiddled with the lock, just the then the dark haired boy came over with a brick and clear knocked the lock off the door.

"Thanks." I mudded as he pulled me out of the cage, the room spun for a moment and cleared again.

"No prob." He said

"Down the hall to the right then U A!" Max yelled.

I looked over at Angel, _U A_ I questioned her in my mine.

**Up and away. We fly out of here**

_Aaaaaa.… Angel I can't-_

**I know. Fang will help you.**

_Who's Fang and why did u say that I sound like Fang._

**Cause u do and to be precise you two do- **

"U A now!" Max screamed.I hadn't even noticed that we were walking or had even gotten outside the school. One after another they shot into the sky leaving on the ground.

"Angel." I said and she turned to Fang.

"Aaaaaa…. Run and unfurl your wings while balancing your wait and flap your wings at a steady pace."

I did as he instructed and I was up, wobbly but I was in the air wind sliding past me. The icy wind felt so good agents my wings.

"Down below land and let's get everything figured out!" Max called over the icy wind.

We dove down Angel on one side Gazzy on the other and Nudge behind me all making sure I landed right. Whet this was my first flight and landing and if I say so myself I'm doing pretty good.

I landed stumbling a little, I felt an arm steady me. I glanced up to see Max standing with a giant smirk on her face.

"Ready, we really need to know who you are." She whispered to me. Then she spook to the flock. " 'Kay guys gather around if anyone got questions ask them now."

"How old are you?" Nudge asked me.

"Four teen, I'll be fifteen teen next month." All eyes' went to Fang.

"What country do you live in?" Nudge asked.

"California. I moved there when I was four." Once again all eyes went to Fang.

"Have you ever died your hair?" Max questioned.

"What type of question is that."

"Just answer it." Fang said.

I shook my head. All eyes went to Fang.

"At the school Angel said you didn't like needles, small places, or cages is that right."

I just shrugged. There was a long silence, than Iggy spoke up ruining my happy moment.

"Are you always this quite?" I just shrugged this was fun.

"What's you r name?" Gazzy asked me.

"Katherine, Katherine Cinley. My mom got remarried and she changed my last name when we moved to California. "

I set my back against the old oak tree. I glanced up to see Fang walking towards me his hands stuffed in his black jean pants He supped down next to me and twirled a stick between his fingers.

I heard four gaspsand glanced up, Max stood there Angel and Gazzy on one side, Nudge and the dog on the other.

"We need to go see Jeb _now_." Max said seconds later.

"Who and why?"

"Jeb is a white coat and Max's dad." Angel said her voice sounding weak. "And the fact that you to look almost exactly alike, and same age. You two could be twins for haven sake."

"What!" Me and Fang said in unique.

"See you even say the same things at the same time we need to get you two to Jeb." Max said throwing her back over her shoulder and shooting into the air.


	2. Chapter 2:Jeb, Dr M, and Ella

**Kath: Hey my ppl heres the next**

**Fang: ………**

**Kath: Do you ever talk **

**Fang: -shrug shoulder-**

**Kath: Grrrrr ill make you talk……...**

**Fang: -raises eye brow-**

**Kath: Do the disclaimer NOW!**

**Fang: Ok, Katherine doesn't own any thing….**

**Kath: Hey!**

**Fang: except….. her annoying self**

**Kath: FANG!!**

**Fang: On with the story.**

Chapter 2 Jeb, Dr. M, and Ella

Katherine pov

We landed in some woods in Arizona the sun was setting and a cool, night breeze rushed over my wings.

" Follow me." Max said motioning me to follow her. "Tuck your wings in."

We walked up to a old two story house. Max ran to the door and knocked three times and it slowly opened. A tall, older version of Max stepped out and wrapped her arms around her.

"Katherine this is my mom, Dr. Martinez." The woman looked over at me and then at Fang.

"Jeb come here the flocks here and they brought a new member." The woman shout-whispered into the house and a couple minutes later a tall man walked out and went straight to me and Fang. Who, I might add was right next to me.

Fang grabbed my lower arm and pulled me around the man who I guessed was Jeb and Fang, well Fang, didn't seem to like him.

"Come on in kids." Dr. Martinez said motioning us to go inside.

I unwillingly followed the others inside feeling the eyes, of numerous people, drill into me from all directions.

I laid on my stomach, my hands folded under my chin, on the cold cot Dr. M had set up for me, my wings aced with pain. I glanced over at the couch and met a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Can't sleep, you?" Fang said sitting up.

"Me neither, I was think about what Angel had said," I said looking over at him. "about how we could be twins."

"Ya, same here…" He stood up and set on the floor next to me. "Will you tell me about them?"

"Them as in my family?" He just nodded. "Okay well my mom is well its hard to describe her, she never around she's always working or is out of town. But I or we have a sister she 9 and she looks somewhat like me accept she had green eyes, her names Alexandra she really sweet and we get along great." I looked over to see his face and it showed no emotions, so I continued. "I have a step-brother Ricky he's 15 and is annooyyyyiiinnnngggg." I heard Fang chuckle next to me. "and a little step-sister. She 9 like Alexandra and her names Susan….." I looked down at my hands, it hurt talking about them it felt like I had abandon them and would never see them again, but I would not let that come true.

"Do you two want to know if your related or not." Our heads shot up to the deep voice. It was Jeb. He motioned us with one hand to follow. I glanced over at Fang who just shrugged and stood up, following in his trail.

I stood up and did the same, I didn't trust Jeb. Angel had said he was a white coat but her was Maxes dad and had helped them all escape the school. I didn't really know what to believe, but I followed him. Cause I trusted Fang and he followed so I did as well.

"Sit there." Jeb said motioning to two chairs as we entered the basement.

"Fang," I whispered and he glanced up motioning that he had heard him. "Do you fully trust Jeb?"

"Nope, but this is the only way to find out." He whispered back as I nodded in agreement.

I set down on the white and brown chair and brought my wings to one side still not comfortable with them. I looked over at Jeb who was looking through a black bag like I had seen at the school and suddenly he pulled out two of the biggest needles I had ever seen.

I felt my back stiffen, my jaw clench and my muscles locked as he took a step towards us. I felt Fang stiffen as well.

"One shot no more I swear." He held up his hands as a surrender. We both nodded our heads in unison.

I felt the needles point gently graze the edge of my skin and slowly break skin and release blood.

I watched as he slowly made his way over to Fang and do the same. He inserted the two blood filled needles into two weird looking machines. Lights flashed and a light humming noise came from the machines.

" Tomorrow I'll receive the information from both of the blood samples and then I'll compare them and you'll have your information. Until then, now go to sleep."

"Oh ya how are we going to sleep when we just got half a pint of blood sucked out of us." I said as me and Fang headed up the narrow basement stairs.

"I really don't know."

**Kath: there I love this story**

**Fang:………………**

**Kath: you are so annoying aaaaaa……. –turns and walks away-**

**Fang: -Smiles evilly- That that was fun –turns and walks away to find Max-**


	3. Chapter 3: answers and powers

**Kath: this is a short chapter and im srry their will be more soon**

**Fang: Disclaimer- she doesn't own jp's ideas.**

Chapter 3 I got my answer and she got her power

Fangs pov

I scoped my last big scope of my reese's puff cereal and crammed it down my throat. _God why am I so nerves. _I heard a soft voice in my head I looked over at Angel who was shoveling loads of cookie crisps in her small mouth.

Angel was that you?

**What. ** Her small little head wiped around and then her eyes met mine. **What do you mean I didn't say any thing.**

Than who- I was cut off by another thought.

_Man where is he…._ My head snapped around as well as Angels.

**It sounds like Kath.** I did I looked over at Kath, she looked deep in thought and was sturring her cereal.

Ask her if she can hear me.  Told Angel.

"I can hear you perfectly fine Fang you didn't have to ask Angel." Kath said aloud and six eyes went our way.

"Um, Kath-cough- I said that-cough-in my-cough-mind." I whispered.

"What!" Iggy looked at us in confusion.

"Oh please don't tell me that we have another mind reader." I heard Max mumble.

"I swear I can't." She said holding her hands up. I saw all their eyes widen. I quickly grabbed Kath's wrist and turned it over. Ice, full, thick, ice covered her palm and fingers. She whipped her other hand over and it was exactly the same.

"ohmygod." She said her words running into each other. _What the hell why the hell is there ice on my hand._ Her voice was in my head.

I don't know. I answered back. Her head shot up and looked me in the eyes.

"Jeb get in here now!" I heard Max yell as she stood up and walked over behind Kath.

The basement door opened and he stepped out. He wore a white lab coat and had a clip board filled with papers. I could see the whole flock stiffen.

"Sorry, doing some lab work."

"On what?" His eyes moved towards us as well as everyone else's eyes.

"Them they wanted to know if or if not they were twins. And I believe they already know…." His last words trialed off as silence spread over us.

_I think we are how else do you explain this._

**I think so two.**

"We're twins." We both said at the same time.

"Okay that's getting annoying." I said as everyone stared at us.

_I don't like this much attention. _She whispered in my mind. She brought her hands too her forehead and shot back instantly.

"Cold, cold, soooo cold."

Jeb walked over to wear Kath set and examined her wrist. "Looks like someone's found her new power."

Kath: Well there u have it

Fang: That…. That's not far u get a power after 1 day of having powers and I still don't have a power.

Kath: Calm down little brother.

Fang: Little brother we're twins how am I the little brother! And if anything you should be the little sister.

Kath: W/e I got the ice for a power and u got zip.

Fang: U cant even control it.

Kath: Oh but I will. –says in fangs mind and walks away-

Fang: -Roll eyes- You do that!

Kath: -screams from other room-Reviews are loved!


	4. not chapt:matter of life & death 4 story

hey people this is no chapter i just want to know if i should keep writing this story eaither review with the answer or message me i need to know heres ur choices

a) yes

b) no

fly on

kath


	5. hey everyone imortant to read!

Hey people, Midnight-flyer I know you people probably don't remember this story but I'm having a really hard time with it I cant think of what to put in it or how to put it. So who ever reads this, I'm asking for your help, any ideas, helpers, inspirations, please tell me and if I cant get any more of this done I'll just have to take this off.

I do have another story out though that I will be updating One Last Look Into Your Eyes, its about the flock losing there memories and lots of fax cause I love fax its post the fifth book. Also, in other news I'm writing a new story I'm not sure about the name yet its post fifth book cause I like making the fax happen in my own way ^_^ its going to be about the flock settling down at Dr. M's and Ella's house, but itex is back and ready for revenge…… it will be up soon as well as the next chapter in One Last Look Into Your Eyes.

Midnight-Flyer

***^_^ ***


End file.
